


Down at the Crossroads

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone unexpected asks to make a deal at the Crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down at the Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic posting. If the format seems odd, it's because I'm a playwright by nature, and that's how I wrote this: dialogue and minimal stage directions. Thanks!

ANAEL enters carrying a small tin. She looks around nervously as if about to be caught in the act. 

ANAEL:  
Well, here goes nothing.

ANAEL bends down to bury the box. She looks around again, a little more expectantly.  
She doesn’t notice CROWLEY enter. 

CROWLEY:  
Hello, love. Fancy meeting you here.

ANAEL:  
Hi.  
ANAEL is nervous and unsure what to say next. 

CROWLEY:  
You gonna tell me why we’re here, or are you going to stare at your shoes all night?

ANAEL:  
I…I didn’t…(deep breath) I didn’t think you’d come.

CROWLEY:  
You buried the box. Who were you expecting?

ANAEL:  
Someone else. 

CROWLEY:  
(sighs) I don’t have time for this, pet. Do you want to deal or not?

ANAEL:  
I…um…

CROWLEY:  
Right. See you around. If you change your mind, bury your box at some other crossroads, would you?

He turns to leave. ANAEL’S voice stops him.

ANAEL:  
Wait! Yes.

CROWLEY:  
Yes, what?

ANAEL:  
Yes, I want to make a deal.

CROWLEY:  
Now we’re getting somewhere. What is it you want? Money? Fame?

ANAEL:  
(hopeful) Immortality?

CROWLEY:  
(heartily laughs) That was funny. Nothing’s immortal. Everything can be killed.

ANAEL:  
Even you?

CROWLEY:  
Sorry, love. Privileged information. So. Standard deal. Whatever you want and I collect your soul in ten years.

ANAEL:  
Twenty.

CROWLEY:  
Ten.

ANAEL:  
Fifteen.

CROWLEY:  
Ten.

ANAEL:  
What if I make it worth your while?

CROWLEY:  
I’m a crossroads demon, sweetie. King of the crossroads, really. 

ANAEL:  
You need my soul.

CROWLEY:  
I make dozens of deals a day. One soul isn’t going to matter.

ANAEL:  
But you want it. 

CROWLEY:  
Hello? Demon? I want all souls. 

ANAEL:  
There’s not much time for me.

CROWLEY:  
So that’s it. You’re dying and you want time to live the life you’ve always wanted.

ANAEL:  
Something like that, yes.

CROWLEY:  
You want to be a famous novelist? A Painter. No, wait. You want love. 

ANAEL looks up at CROWLEY.

CROWLEY (cont):  
Bingo. You want to be loved.

ANAEL:  
Doesn’t everyone?

CROWLEY:  
You’re barking up the wrong demon, sweetheart. You want love, call Cupid, no me. 

ANAEL:  
I tried.

CROWLEY:  
So the angels won’t answer, is that it? No answer from the angels so you call a demon?

ANAEL:  
Yes.

CROWLEY:  
I’m not your sloppy seconds. Summon a demon who cares.

  


CROWLEY turns to leave again.

ANAEL:  
You need souls. Mine’s worth something. 

CROWLEY:  
Is it, now? Why is that?

ANAEL:  
Can’t you see it?

CROWLEY:  
May I?

ANAEL nods. CROWLEY looks harder at her. He reaches out to touch her and as soon as he does, there is a flash of light.

CROWLEY:  
You’re…

ANAEL:  
An angel. Yes.

CROWLEY:  
Well, this is interesting. Where’s your weapon of heaven?

ANAEL:  
Right here. 

ANAEL produces her dagger. She shows it to CROWLEY and then places it on the ground.

ANAEL:  
I’m not here to kill you.

CROWLEY:  
So…Which one are you? Happy? Sneezey? (snaps fingers) Dopey!

ANAEL:  
Anael.

CROWLEY:  
You’re joking. Anael, the angel of love, summoned me, a crossroads demon, to bring her love?

ANAEL:  
Yes.

CROWLEY:  
Oh, sweetheart, this is getting better by the second.

ANAEL:  
The irony is not lost on me, no.

CROWLEY:  
What happened? Lose your mojo, did you?

ANAEL:  
In a manner of speaking. Do we have a deal?

CROWLEY:  
I think my standard offer just got reduced to five years.

ANAEL:  
Five? What happened to ten?

CROWLEY:  
Keep arguing and I’ll only offer one.

ANAEL goes to say something, but closes her mouth instead.

CROWLEY:  
Good girl. Now, who is it? Who’s got you so tied up in knots that you’re willing to go to Hell for?

ANAEL:  
You.

CROWLEY:  
Me?

ANAEL:  
I didn’t think it would be you who would come to make the deal, Crowley. 

CROWLEY:  
You realize I can’t make a deal for myself, right?

ANAEL:  
Then fetch one of your underlings. 

CROWLEY:  
I don’t understand. 

ANAEL:  
What’s there to understand? I want to make a deal. My soul in return for your love. 

CROWLEY:  
I’m a demon. I’m incapable of love, love. You know that.

ANAEL:  
Then pretend. I don’t care. 

CROWLEY:  
What’s the catch?

ANAEL:  
No catch. My, mojo, as you say, won’t work, so here I am making a deal. It’s that simple.

CROWLEY:  
Nothing is ever simple with you winged lot. Why a demon? Why me?

ANAEL:  
You really don’t remember, do you, Fergus?

CROWLEY:  
I haven’t been called that for centuries. Not since – 

CROWLEY’S eyes widen in comprehension.

ANAEL:  
Some time around 1702. Now do you understand?

CROWLEY:  
Heather?

ANAEL:  
Yes, love.

CROWLEY:  
How…?

ANAEL:  
The same as you. I made a deal. After I died, the angels heard my pleas and, four centuries later, here I am.

CROWLEY reaches out to touch ANAEL’S face. She lets him and covers his hand with hers.

CROWLEY:  
Why would you want to give it up? 

ANAEL:  
I’m tired. It’s time for someone else to take my place. 

ANAEL sits. 

CROWLEY:  
And you thought a crossroads deal was your way out? Couldn’t you just tap someone else?

ANAEL:  
It wouldn’t have given me you.

CROWLEY:  
Even knowing what I am and where you’d end up?

ANAEL:  
Yes. You were the one, Fergus. It was always you. I’d gladly spend eternity in hell if I could have even a few more years with you. 

CROWLEY turns away from ANAEL who is on her knees. She reaches for the dagger and tucks it by her side. CROWLEY turns back to her. He bends down to cup her face and kisses her. ANAEL stabs him with the dagger.

CROWLEY:  
Heather?

CROWLEY falls to his knees. ANAEL catches him. She kisses him and moves to cradle him in her lap.

ANAEL:  
I’m so sorry, love. I truly am. It was the only way I could - .

CROWLEY:  
I forgive you.

CROWLEY dies. ANAEL sobs and yells at the sky.

ANAEL:  
Are you happy? I did what you asked! Now let me go!

CROWLEY pulls the blade from his stomach and stabs ANAEL with it. She is horrified.

CROWLEY:  
King of the crossroads, love. I wrote the book on deals. Say hello to Raphael while you’re up there. He’s the one who set you up.

CROWLEY gently lays ANAEL’S body on the ground, stands up and walks away while humming/whistling "Funeral March of a Marionette".


End file.
